galaxygamingfandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
=Frequently Asked Questions= These questions and answers are verbatim from our website. IF I HAVE TO CONTACT THE STAFF OF GALAXYGAMING? You can send an email to different departments such as, Public Relations by navigating here. You can also use the live chat feature to have a chit-chat with the staff on the very same page! IF I'M BANNED WRONGFULLY, WHAT DO I DO? If you are banned wrongfully please send an appeal to us on the forums, here but please use the format given to you so we can take a look at your ban. HOW DO I DONATE TO GALAXYGAMING? If you feel like donating to galaxy gaming click here, when donating you help pay for server costs, website costs, plugin development, giveaways and also 50% of our donations go towards food, water and supplies to less fortunate people around the world! CAN I APPLY FOR STAFF? Sure! As a growing community and effectively a business, we are always keen to speak with people who are not only excellent builders, developers and community specialists but also people who just want to help! To apply for a position click here. WHAT WORLD DOES GALAXYGAMING HAVE? Space Factions is a Mashup of the game Loadout, mixed with Strike Vector. Players are slow when normal-flying, but quick boost jetpacks make them zoom around. You must choose between flying quickly, and shooting. The Sword is outdated, as the weapons are nearly free and powerful. Also, TnT is super-easy to find, so the raids will be fast and furious. WHAT IS SPACE FACTIONS? Space Factions is a Mashup of the game Loadout, mixed with Strike Vector. Players are slow when normal-flying, but quick boost jetpacks make them zoom around. You must choose between flying quickly, and shooting. The Sword is outdated, as the weapons are nearly free and powerful. Also, TnT is super-easy to find, so the raids will be fast and furious. WHAT IS UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS? United Federation of Planets is a game mode that combines survival, factions, RPG, prison and, creative into one giant cohesive game experience while at the same time completely seperating them. More information on United Federation of Planets can be found here. WHAT IS THE GALAXYGAMING IP ADDRESS? You can join the server using the following play.galaxygaming.net however, they are seperate ip’s for each server located here the servers are all hooked up to each other so you do not need every single IP address. WHO ARE THE STAFF MEMEBERS? We have around 90 staff members that do all sorts from Infrastructure to moderating in game. A whole list of these lovely bunch can be found here. WHAT IS CANDY LAND? This is a giant Amusement park with arcade games, Redstone games, and lots of rollercoasters and other micro games. You do have to pay in game money to go on the roller-coaster and play but you do get awards for playing the games. WHERE CAN I FIND GUIDES ABOUT THE SERVERS? You can find guides on the Wiki or on the servers forums located here. I HAVE A SUGGESTION WHERE CAN I POST IT? You can post your suggestions on the forums be sure to be very detailed as the more detail the better! WHO IS OUR YOUTUBE SPONSOR? Our YouTube sponsor is our very own Flaming Amazing Gaming who is the co-owner you can find his YouTube channel here.